<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family really sucks sometimes by NovaTheCat (Zeta_Nova)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653053">Family really sucks sometimes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeta_Nova/pseuds/NovaTheCat'>NovaTheCat (Zeta_Nova)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s03e12 The Sound of Drums, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:42:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeta_Nova/pseuds/NovaTheCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate conversion in the warehouses in The Sound of Drums</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family really sucks sometimes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, Doctor, who is he? How come the ancient society of Time Lords created a psychopath?” Jack asked as the three of them sat in an old Warehouse eating chips.<br/>“And what is he to you? Like a colleague or” Martha asked staring over at the doctor.<br/>“A friend, at first.” The doctor interrupted, not making eye contact with either of them. It was technically the truth but so far from it at the same time.<br/>“I thought you were going to say he was your secret brother or something.” Martha said jokingly said but the doctor was shocked at how accurate she was. <br/>“You've been watching too much TV” The doctor said before taking a deep breath, both Jack and Martha deserved to know the truth but it had been so long since he had acknowledged their connection.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Without looking at them he braced himself and said “he’s my twin.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The doctor could only imagine both Jack and Martha shock and horror at this as he put another chip into his mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a few moments of shocked silence Jack said “family really sucks sometimes” and a small smile tugged at the corner of the doctor’s lips as he looked up at Jack and Martha once more.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>